Hylian Peacetime
by Truth Questor
Summary: Who says peacetime can't have adventures? When Link returns to Hyrule from Termina, he can't find his place in a world without darkness. Amid political intrigue and personal struggles, is heroic assistance needed at all?  Updated after long hiatus!
1. Link's Return

**A/N: Wow. Three years since I've updated this? Wow... Well, reading over these first three chapters, I can see now that I did a pretty bad job of explaining things, and I relied too much on crisp, hard-to-follow dialogue for that. Hopefully these edits will make reading this more enjoyable. Edited January 2011.  
**

**I'm only doing this because everyone else is... (Do we really have to?) All "Legend of Zelda" characters, places, and objects belong to Nintendo. (Sure, like anyone would believe me if I said otherwise...)**

_Chapter 1 – Link's Return_

"How many more farewells will there be, Epona?" Link wondered aloud to the horse that was carrying him at a leisurely pace through Hyrule Field. "I can't fit in with the Kokiri like I used to…"

"_You're welcome any time, Link,"_ Saria had assured him just that morning when he had taken leave of his childhood home.

"It's as though she knew I wasn't going to stay in the forest," he mused. Epona continued her walk.

Link had long ago outgrown his Kokiri tunic, and had bought new clothes during his time in Termina. "Let's face it," he continued to talk aloud, "I've literally outgrown my Kokiri life."

"_I never told you what an honor it was to be your companion on your quest,_" Navi had said earlier. Link was pleased to have found her at last, in the Sacred Forest Meadow with Saria. But Navi's partnership with Link had run its course, and she had been called home to the forest to be the fairy for a new Kokiri child. (Why Navi couldn't have simply told Link this, instead of flying from his sight with no explanation, Link would never understand.)

"_Saria and I have become close friends, Link,_" Navi had said. "_She says that only the Princess Zelda, the sages, and I can remember our adventure with the Ocarina of Time… besides you, of course. And Ganondorf."_ Link was still having a challenge grasping the implications of this information. When Princess Zelda had sent him back to his young age, the damage that Ganondorf, the evil Gerudo king, had done was undone and erased from time. In fact, those seven years that Link had lost were completely undone and restarted, to be lived anew by the entire world without Ganondorf, who had been sealed away in the Evil Realm by the six sages. However, no one in this reset world retained any knowledge or memory of the adventures, the intrigues or the terror of the erased seven years... No one, that is, except the three bearers of the Triforce, the six sages and Navi the fairy.

Link had thought about staying in Kokiri Forest with Navi and Saria. At least there would have been two people who shared his memories of those experiences, now erased from time. Navi had been his near-constant partner throughout the whole ordeal, and Saria (in addition to being the Sage of Forest) was his oldest friend. But after returning from his unplanned seven-year sojourn in Termina, Kokiri Forest did not feel like the home it had once been. Link was not a child of the forest.

Epona walked on through Hyrule Field, her rider losing himself in thought.

Although he did not fully understand it, Link felt strangely drawn to Princess Zelda. So much had happened between them in the lost years, and Link received so little explanation from her then. After Zelda had reset time, the two met again as children. They had talked at some length about the battle with Ganondorf and about the Triforce that bound the three of them together. But they still knew relatively little about the mysterious Triforce and its power and purpose. The two children became close friends during the course of a year, until Link felt compelled to search for his fairy companion.

That had led to his being unwillingly sidetracked in Termina, where he spent the next seven years. At first, Termina had felt to Link like a nightmare from which he would never escape. But then it had become home to him. Only recently had the way of return to Hyrule been opened to him. It was then that Link was ready to go back and meet with Zelda again.

It was when he was with Zelda that he felt the closest to understanding who he was and what his purpose was. He knew his identity was bound up with the Triforce somehow, and he knew it because of the Triforce that he and the princess were drawn to each other. He just wished he knew more...

"Let's see," Link resumed his train of thought aloud. "I had to say good-bye to all my friends in Termina—do you miss them, Epona? It was hard after living with them all those years. Then I said good-bye to Navi and Saria and all the Kokiri. And I still remember that farewell I made to Zelda so long ago… Eight years, has it been? Well, I'm going to make that right soon. But now, Epona, you want to see your old friends, don't ya, girl? Can you tell where we're going? Come on, let's ride! Lon Lon Ranch, here we come!"

**ZZZ**

Epona picked up speed, and soon, the ranch came in sight. Link stared in surprise at the sign out front that read _Kender Family Ranch_. He hadn't expected new management. He rode up to the main gate and looked in.

"Hello there, Mister!" A man greeted Link, coming toward him from the ranch house. "I'm Kender," he said, opening the gate. "Come on in an' have a drink."

"Thank you," said Link, willing to accept the man's hospitality. "This shade feels good," he remarked as he rode in.

"Yes, nice day we're havin'," said Kender cheerfully. Then he raised his voice and called, "Hey, Glen! Bring a cup o' milk out here!"

"Will do!" a voice from within the house replied.

"My son Glen," Kender explained, gesturing toward the living quarters. "Come an' sit down."

Leaving Epona in the shade of the ranch house, where there was water available, Link followed Kender onto the porch.

"Fine horse ya got there," said Kender approvingly.

"Thank you," Link replied.

Glen appeared promptly with the glass of milk. He set it down on the porch table, nodded briskly to Link, and quickly went back into the house before Link had time to say "Thank you" again.

"Pardon Glen," Kender said apologetically, while Link drank the milk. "He's got a lot of business to take care of. So what can I do for you, Sir?"

"Well," Link began, setting the cup down, "the last time I was here, this place was called Lon Lon Ranch, and I'm wondering what became of Talon, the owner."

"Talon retired from the ranch," said Kender. "I bought it from him about a year ago. He was gettin' weary of all the work needing to be done around here, and wanted to settle down to a more retired life. He didn't care for the hustle an' bustle of Castle Town, so he got a place in Kakariko Village. That way he could be a little closer to his daughter."

"Closer? What do you mean?" Link asked, becoming even more interested as he recalled the sweet-natured, red-haired, horse-loving girl.

"Ah, I suppose you haven't heard? Malon was married a little over a year ago." Kender slapped his thigh in frustration. "Arrgghh, and I can't remember the man's name now! He was an older fellow, with darker hair, I think. Anyway, he and Malon are both employed by the Royal Family as stable keepers, so they live in Hyrule Castle. Talon is settled nearer to them in Kakariko Village; he just keeps a few cuccos now."

"This is news to me," said Link, intrigued by this new revelation. "I guess that's what happens when you're gone for a long time."

"I guess so," Kender agreed. "Well, I'm glad you stopped in, Mister…"

"Link."

"Mister Link. Glad to have you! My wife and three sons and two daughters are all helpin' me run the ranch; we're expanding our milk production to meet the demands of Hyrule's growing population. If there's anything else I can do for you, let me know."

Link bought a bottle of milk from Kender, and then took his leave. The afternoon was stretching toward evening, and Link wanted to make it to Castle Town before nightfall to avoid being shut out by the nightly closing. He felt the temperature drop, enjoying the cool breeze while watching the sky gradually darken. Link was, from habit, always alert for signs of hostile entities, but this evening, there were none. It was a rather lovely ride through Hyrule Field—pleasant weather, and no hindrances.

At last, Link and Epona crossed the drawbridge into Castle Town, where Link found accommodations for both of them for the night. What the dawn would bring, he wasn't sure, but he was looking forward to reunion.


	2. Status Quo

**A/N: Edited January 2011.**

_Chapter 2 _–_ Status Quo_**  
**

"Oh, nooooo!" Milana groaned aloud, though no one was near. She had paused by a window in a lower hall of Hyrule Castle, and was combing her fingers through her light brown hair in frustration.

"Maybe Felri remembers…" she muttered, heading back the way she had come. She exited the hall and hurried across a small courtyard to the well. _If he hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't have lost that book_, Milana thought crossly. _What are y'gonna do now, Mil? Come on, think of something. How are y'gonna keep a positive attitude about this?_

She almost tripped and fell as she reached the well. Felri was nowhere in sight. But Milana saw another she knew—Chavis, the nephew of an assistant stable-keeper, who did various odd jobs in the stable. At the moment he was leading a gray horse (which matched the color of his shirt, Milana noticed) to the well.

"Hi, Chavis," she called to him.

"Hi there, Milana," replied Chavis, smiling as he approached. "What are y'doin' here?" The gray horse waited for the young man to bring the water up.

"Have you seen Felri?" Milana asked quickly. "I had a cookbook I was taking to the kitchen, but he asked me to help him draw water, so I put the book down, and now I can't find it! I was hoping he might've seen where I put it."

"Mmm," Chavis grunted softly. "Not good." He let the bucket down. "Felri left for market just after he delivered his water; he was in a big hurry… Just like everyone around here…"

"Ooohhhh," Milana sighed. "I need that book or I'll get in big trouble."

Chavis began to draw the bucket up. "Couldn't you just whip up something?" he suggested.

"I don't think so…" said Milana doubtfully. "Ebel wanted a specific recipe from that book."

The bucket reached the surface. Chavis took it and set it on the ground, and the gray horse eagerly drank up.

"Sorry, that's the only thing I can think of," Chavis shrugged. He looked around, but the book was nowhere in sight. "If I find it, I'll try to get it to you. What does it look like?"

"It has a dark red cover, and it's not much bigger than my hand," Milana said.

"Are you looking for this?" A new voice startled the two servants. Approaching them was a stylishly-dressed Hylian leading a lovely horse and holding forth the missing cookbook.

"Yes, that's it," said Milana excitedly. "Where did you find it?"

"Well," the newcomer answered, "a little villain had taken it. He said he was very sorry, and I promised not to tell on him."

Milana smirked. She had a pretty good idea of who the "little villain" might be. There were a few naughty little children who ran about the grounds and got into mischief. _I'm gonna give those kids a good talking-to later! _Milana made a mental note to herself. She took the book. "Thank you very much for returning it." She looked curiously at the young man, wondering what his errand was. She had never seen him before.

"I didn't even hear you come in," Chavis said to the man.

"Sneaking around is one of my specialties," the stranger explained with a quick smile. "Can either of you point me to the stables? I'm pretty sure I'm in the general area..."

"I'll take you," Chavis volunteered, picking up the bucket and grabbing the gray horse's rope. He wasn't sure what to think of the man, but at least his uncle might know what to do. "My name's Chavis."

"Good to meet you, Chavis. My name is Link," the stranger replied.

"I, uh… have to get going," Milana excused herself. "Good day," she nodded to both of them, and headed toward the hall again. "And thank you again!" she called to Link.

"You are welcome," Link replied, giving Epona little pat while following Chavis and the gray horse.

"My uncle and aunt are working inside," Chavis told Link. "My uncle's an assistant stable-keeper, and I'm…" He paused sheepishly. "I guess I'm the 'help-where-needed' person," he forced a little laugh. _It'd be so nice to say I'm my own person with my own family and my own property,_ he thought._ But instead I'm the 'help-where-needed' person.  
_

Just then, Malon appeared in the stable doorway. Link recognized her immediately, but managed to wait for Chavis to introduce him, as she did not seem to recognize him.

"Aunt Malon, this is Link. Link, this i—"

"Link?" Malon interrupted, looking at Link. "The same one I used to know?"

"Yes, Malon," answered Link. "I've brought Epona back to see you. Do you recognize her?" he asked, leading Epona forward.

Malon looked at Epona, and the joy of recognition was clearly visible in her face.

"You know each other?" Chavis asked, surprised.

"Where have you been?" Malon seemed to be asking both Link and Epona emphatically.

"Well…" Link hesitated. He hadn't wanted to get into all that. "To make a long story short, Epona got away, and… I had to get her back." He grinned, hoping that would suffice.

"But you've been gone for years!" exclaimed Malon.

"Like I said, it's a long story," said Link. "I was hoping Epona could stay here for a while."

"Of course she can stay," said Malon, with a smile. "I'd like to hear your story, though."

"Maybe sometime soon," Link replied and then changed the subject. "I hear you live here now, and that you're married."

"Oh, yes… Why don't you come in and meet my husband?"

"I will," Link agreed. He had to laugh at himself a little as he remembered how he had had a childhood crush on Malon so long ago. _Maybe if I were a normal Hylian kid who wasn't caught up in all this Triforce business, we might have had a chance,_ Link found himself thinking. Then he laughed at himself again and shrugged it off.

"And Chavis, you get back to refilling the water trough," Malon ordered, taking the gray horse from Chavis.

"All right," Chavis agreed stoically. He took the bucket and went back to the well.

Link and Epona followed Malon and the gray horse through the door. It was darker in the stable than it was outside. There were a few people here and there, doing chores. Malon led her followers around a corner and stopped in front of a man who was sitting on the floor, scrubbing a lower section of the wall with a damp rag.

"Link, this is my husband, Ingo," Malon announced. "Ingo, this is Link, an old friend of mine who got his horse from us a few years ago, at the ranch."

Link was so shocked; he nearly hit the roof! Ingo stood and said civilly, "I'd shake your hand, but mine are dirty. Good to meet you, Link." He paused. "Did we meet before?"

**A/N: Hee, hee… Weren't expecting that, were you? My brother says that's a horrible arrangement and that no one will like it, but you can tell me what you think either way. (Actually, you're not really supposed to like it that much, so if you don't, that's fine.) The correct name pronunciations are mil-AH-nah and CHAY-viss, just so you know. Thank you to all who reviewed, and in advance for those who will review. (Did I mention that all reviewers receive virtual Epona plushies?) :) I hope my writing has improved since the last chapter; I was so anxious to get to the action and post something! I gave chapter 1 a title, edited the summary, and changed genre 2 to "mystery" because the story will turn into somewhat of a mystery. Thanks for your time!**


	3. Status Quo Part 2

**A/N: Edited January 2011.**

_Chapter 3 – Status Quo Part 2_

"Yes, well…" Link tried to collect his thoughts. It was difficult to remember whom he had met only in erased time. He was pretty sure he had met Ingo as a child. Back then, Link recalled, Ingo had been a hard worker at Lon Lon Ranch who resented Malon's father Talon for not carrying his share of the ranch work. The resentment _was_ warranted. Talon—as Link remembered—though good-hearted, had often been lazy and disorganized, leaving much of the hard work to his hired hand, Ingo.

After Ganondorf had taken over, in the time that now no longer existed, Ingo had willingly worked for him, running Lon Lon Ranch under the evil king's authority and taking pride in his new position. It had been an unhappy time for Malon, who was separated from her father and treated as nothing more than a servant by the pompous Ingo. When Link had visited her then, Ingo had refused to give any of the ranch's horses to Link and had even tried to keep Link prisoner at Lon Lon Ranch! Link had managed to escape with Epona, but he had felt sorry to leave Malon behind. But then, he had reasoned, she really was one of the safest people in Hyrule at that miserable time. And always, always was the persistent call of the Triforce, drawing him to Zelda… And to Ganondorf. Though he had not fully understood it then (and still didn't now), he knew the world could not be put to rights until he reunited with Princess Zelda and confronted the evil man from the desert. He could not have helped Malon or anyone else—at least, not in a way that would last—until the darkness was defeated.

"I visited the ranch a few times as a kid," Link explained, shaking away the memories of erased time. Of course Ingo would have no memory of working for Ganondorf or of any enmity between Link and himself. All of that had been undone. Link studied Malon's face. Was she actually _happy_? She was looking at him with an expression of genuine interest, her eyes very serious but by no means dull. Ingo's face was similar—less interested, but politely attentive. _Not the smirking antagonist I remember,_ Link mused. But were they actually _happy_ together? He could not tell.

"Won't you tell us where you've been?" Malon asked again.

"I've been traveling," said Link, feeling awkward. Reuniting with old friends was not as pleasant as he had hoped, since he had memories they did not share. Also, the whole Termina escapade had been very mysterious and he found it difficult to explain.

"Do you have business at the Castle?" asked Ingo.

"Yes, I do," Link replied. It was true—he needed to see Zelda. "I hope it's no trouble to keep Epona here for a while," he said, trying to take control of the conversation.

"How long will you stay?" Malon asked.

"Well, if you don't have room for her at a certain time, I can find other accommodations—"

"There's plenty of room!" Malon assured, taking Epona from Link. "I'd just—_we'd_ just like to know how long you'll be here."

_So much for trying to control the conversation,_ Link thought. "I'm not sure yet." He hated this sense of purposelessness that caused him to give such short answers that didn't explain much.

"Your horse will be cared for here, at your disposal when you want her," Ingo assured.

"Thank you," said Link. "I appreciate it. I'll be back," he said, nodding to both of them.

"Stop by again soon," Malon invited. "You're very welcome."

"Thank you," Link smiled and turned to go. "Farewell."

He stepped outside and blinked at the brightness of daylight.

"So, where are you headed now?"

Link turned to see Chavis standing outside next to the water trough, having just emptied a bucketful of water into it. "I'm going to the Castle. I'll see you later, Chavis."

"All right," said Chavis. He was a little disappointed that Link wouldn't stay longer. _Would've been nice to have someone interesting to talk to,_ he thought._ But I guess it's back to being the 'help-where-needed' person._

Link made his way to Hyrule Castle. Everything seemed very peaceful—no dark fumes tainting the sky, no monstrous entities lurking in the shadows, no harsh elements to avoid or puzzling machinery to manipulate. Link's thoughts, however, were less than peaceful at the moment. _How could Malon be married to Ingo? What if she had no choice? What if something bad happened? WHY is this such a big deal to me?_ He paused, trying not to let his imagination distort his view. It took an effort to separate his memories of erased time from his memories shared with everyone else. _Since the whole incident with Ganondorf never happened, maybe Ingo isn't as bad a man as I'm picturing him. He never appeared to me as an especially wonderful person, but I guess that's true of most Hylians._ Link sighed. _So what's the problem?_ he asked himself. _It's not as though you really cared about her like that…_ "No, I don't think I did," he said softly to himself as he walked. "But I do care that Malon is happy."

The familiar sights and sounds of Castle Town only dimly registered on Link's mind as his swirling thoughts took preeminence, as they so often did.

Link realized then that—even though the Triforce's call had been the primary influence in his quest—Malon's happiness had indeed been a motivation to him during the adventure with the Ocarina of Time. Malon was the only truly sweet and innocent person Link had met in all Hyrule and the neighboring tribes (outside of Kokiri Forest), and he had been determined not to let her lose that, as far as he was able. But now… She had no idea of any of that. _I did what I had to do,_ he thought. _I had to prevail over Ganondorf; I had to find Navi; I had to get Epona back; I had to save Termina_…_ Now I'm here, and I have to figure out what to do next._

Approaching the guards, Link took out the letter that Zelda had given him so long ago. It was one of his most treasured possessions that allowed him passage in the Castle, and he had been keeping it safe for this day.

"Your business, Sir," requested the nearest guard.

"I'm here to see Princess Zelda," Link replied, showing his letter to the guard.

The guard examined it carefully, seemed to hesitate, then said, "You may enter."

"Thank you," said Link, taking the letter back.

This process was repeated twice more. Then Link reached the entryway, where a butler greeted him.

"May I see Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

"Let me see if she is available," said the butler. "Milana!" he called.

Milana appeared out of a doorway. She and Link recognized each other from their meeting earlier.

"Please find out if Princess Zelda is receiving guests," said the butler.

"Yes, sir," Milana replied, and hurried away.

"Feel free to sit and wait here until she returns," the man invited.

"Thank you; I will." Link took a seat on an old but very fine padded lounge chair.

**ZZZ**

Milana rushed up the stairs. Did Link know Princess Zelda? Was he an important guest? Might he perhaps be… Milana shook the thought out of her head. Entertaining gossip in her mind was not wise. The more she thought about it, the more likely she would be to repeat it, and that could bring trouble. _Besides, it was a silly thought, anyway,_ she told herself. _Noblemen arrive in grand estate to pay such visits; they don't sneak around and arrive before they're invited. That's silly!_ She rounded the landing, and then took a second flight of stairs.

Milana headed for Impa's chamber, running up the hall. She reached Impa's door, and was about to knock, when Impa opened the door from the inside.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am, I was sent to find out if Princess Zelda's receiving visitors now," Milana hastily spilled her message.

"The Princess is occupied today, preparing for her important meeting tomorrow," Impa answered.

"I see; thank you, ma'am," said Milana, awed by the Princess' war-like guardian.

"Wait," Impa commanded. "Who is asking for her?"

"A young Hylian man," Milana answered. "He's alone, and he said his name is Link. That's all I know, ma'am."

"Indeed? I will see him," said Impa. She closed her chamber door and strode swiftly down the hall toward the stairs. Milana had to walk rapidly to keep pace with her.

The stairs were descended, and Impa (with Milana following close behind) approached Link. He stood, acknowledging Impa's fearsome demeanor, yet taking a little comfort in their mutual recognition. _At last, someone else who knows me._ Impa was, after all, the Sage of Shadow.

Milana was curious. Why had Impa been interested in seeing the visitor upon the mere hearing of his name? _Does Impa know Link?_ she wondered.

"Welcome back to Hyrule, Link," Impa's powerful, low voice greeted him. "You may leave us now," Impa told the two servants. They exited, Milana taking note that Impa had said 'Welcome _back_…'

"You are looking for Zelda?" Impa questioned.

"Yes…" replied Link. "I want her to know I've returned… I wanted to see her again." He felt silly now, even though he knew Impa would understand more than most other people. He didn't want to explain that he needed to see Zelda because of an identity crisis.

"She is occupied at the moment, and likely will be this whole day," said Impa. "She expects an important guest tomorrow."

There was a pause. "Might I inquire as to the importance?" Link asked.

The tall Sheikah warrior fixed Link with her stern, enigmatic gaze. "You ought to know… Princess Zelda is considering marriage."

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I think this is the best chapter yet! It took me the longest, which is understandable, seeing that it is the longest of the three so far. I re-did the summary AGAIN; hope everyone's okay with that. I really, really hope I spelled "Sheikah" correctly; if I did not, someone correct me speedily, I beg you! I'd like to thank my special friend for challenging me to get this up by Saturday (August 4th). Remember all reviewers get virtual Epona plushies! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Unpleasant Revelations

**A/N: Wow. I can hardly believe I'm returning to this story after being away for over three years. I never intended to just leave it, but only in the last few days have the creative juices begun to flow again. I looked over the first three chapters and edited them for clarity, adding more [very needed] narrative to explain things. (Chris Daughtry's "September" was inspirational in my edits of the first three chapters, in case anyone is interested.) Then I wrote this one. This chapter is a bit darker; I spent hours listening to the OoT score and watching a walkthrough on YouTube for its inspiration.  
**

**Between my edits and this new chapter, I hope the explanation of how the memories of erased time work is clear. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4 _–_ Unpleasant Revelations_**  
**

"Really… Really?" Link said in a low breath. He sat back down on the lounge chair, and Impa sat facing him. Link could not understand why this was so confusing to him. Of course, Zelda had grown up by now. And she was a member of the Royal Family—royalty had obligations. Yet his memories of her were either as a child or as a mysterious woman with connections to the Goddesses. He couldn't picture her having a normal life. He couldn't picture himself having a normal life.

"Where have you been all this time, old friend?" Impa questioned, her voice becoming gentler. "This is the biggest talk of the town."

Link paused, thinking how to answer. "I've been away—for too long," he said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then I'll fill you in," said Impa. She didn't press Link with more questions. "The Lord Declan of Radnor seeks an alliance with Hyrule's Royal Family. The late king's greatest accomplishment was to unite the people of Hyrule—"

"Wait—late?" Link interrupted in surprise.

Impa raised her eyebrows. "You've had no news at all? Our king fell ill and did not recover," she explained somberly. "This was more than three years ago."

Link could think of nothing to say. He leaned back on the lounge chair and began to wonder how much more shocking news he would hear before the day was over.

"The princess wishes to continue her father's efforts by making alliances," Impa continued. "The Lord Declan, however, has taken the initiative in seeking this alliance. He wishes for a marriage between himself and the princess, which would ensure an alliance between Hyrule and Radnor as long the marriage lasts."

"Radnor? What land is that?" Link asked.

"I suppose you haven't heard about the founding of Radnor, either," said Impa. "It is close to five years old, and it is located north of the Desert Colossus, making it all the more a politically advantageous alliance for Hyrule."

"Why is that?" Link wanted to know. "Is there trouble in the desert?" Images of Ganondorf as the dark rider from the desert intruded on Link's mind.

Impa spoke carefully, "The Gerudo are not happy that their king _disappeared with no explanation_ after journeying to Hyrule Castle to swear allegiance to Hyrule's king." The look that passed between them told each other they both knew what had happened—Zelda had restarted time before Link had opened the Door of Time and drawn the Master Sword, but _after_ he had recovered the three spiritual stones and thus after the Gerudo king had come to Hyrule Castle. Since Ganondorf was sealed in the Evil Realm, it would seem to those who had known him that he had indeed vanished mysteriously.

"But Nabooru is still their leader, isn't she?" Link recalled. "Nothing has happened to her, I hope…" He braced himself for more unpleasant news.

"Nabooru is still their leader," Impa assured him. "But there is much tension among their people." She paused. "I think it would be better to continue this conversation in a more private area," she said softly as she rose to her feet. "Also," she said, smiling, "I think some refreshments are in order for you."

"Thank you, Impa." Link managed a small smile as he stood. "Something to eat does sound good."

Impa's eyes revealed joy in her typically stern face. "Welcome back," she said again. Link knew that this time she truly meant it.

**ZZZ**

Link could not stop his thoughts from churning around and around. The fresh air of the cheerful mid-morning did not calm his mind. Nor did the fruit and biscuits that Impa had arranged for the servant girl Milana to bring. Link sat with Impa on a little balcony outside her quarters, slowly consuming a biscuit while musing.

Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, had been leader of the Gerudo, second only to their king, Ganondorf. The Gerudo tribe honored Nabooru, but they practically worshiped Ganondorf. Only one male child was born to the tribe every hundred years, and that child by law must be made king. The Gerudo always had fierce pride in and admiration for their lone male ruler when one was granted to them. Ganondorf had surely been no exception.

But Nabooru saw Ganondorf for who he really was—a tyrannical man who lusted for more power and would sacrifice the lives of others to get what he wanted. Nabooru refused to serve a king like that. She had intended to confront Ganondorf and oppose him—alone if necessary. But Ganondorf's most trusted advisors, the ancient Gerudo witches Koume and Kotake, discovered Nabooru's intention and punished her by taking her mind and making her work for Ganondorf. It was seven years before Link came and freed her.

Link thought about his allies and how they had fared during the seven years he was asleep. He had been right—Malon had gotten off relatively easy during that dark time when Ganondorf had seized the Triforce of Power and ruled Hyrule with darkness. Many others lived in hiding or were imprisoned, all fearing for their lives. Even those who lived with more freedom were haunted by dark entities. Link was sure Nabooru had had the worst of it—after all, she had been so close to Ganondorf. It was probable that they may have been closely related by blood.

Now, though, none of this mattered to any of the other Gerudo, who had no knowledge of it. They all still resented the loss of their king in the prime of his life, especially with no explanation.

"Do the Gerudo blame the Royal Family for their king's disappearance?" Link asked Impa, once they were sure they were alone.

"No formal accusation has been made," said Impa. "But often a Gerudo emissary demanded an audience with Hyrule's king, while he lived. He was pressed with many questions and entreaties for an explanation. Of course, he was as baffled as they, and could tell them nothing. The princess has kept silent as well."

"What has Nabooru told her people?" Link asked.

"Nabooru's situation is difficult," Impa explained. "None of her people know what she knew about Ganondorf. None of them know that she had every intent of defying him. All they know is that their king went to swear allegiance to the Hylian Royal Family, and he never returned—and not a soul in Hyrule can offer any explanation for his disappearance."

Link sighed quietly as Impa continued speaking.

"Nabooru cannot appear too friendly toward Hyrule—she has told her people that an explanation will continue to be sought, but she has always encouraged a diplomatic approach. In her heart, she wishes her people would let it go, but she knows they will not. Many of them resent her for not taking a more aggressive approach. You know relations between Hyrule and the Gerudo have tended to be strained… Several of the Gerudo are suspicious of Hylian treachery, and they are beginning to suspect their leader of being involved."

"We should tell them the truth," Link said. But even as the words left his mouth, he knew the solution would have to be more complex than that.

"You are speaking to one of the greatest lovers of truth who lives," said Impa sadly. Link knew she was referring to her own people, the Sheikahs, of whom she was the last. It was said they were devoted to truth. "But, Link, we have no evidence—of anything. It was all undone."

"Is there no way we can make it up to them?" Link asked, again doubting his own words as he spoke them.

"The loss of their king is a very grievous blow to them—more grievous than most Hylians can understand," said Impa. "And they are a proud, fierce people. If they suspect Hyrule of treachery against their king, they would see it as insult added to injury if Hyrule tried to appease them in any way."

"Do they really think Hyrule's Royal Family would take the life of a man coming to them in friendship?" Link asked, his anger rising. "We are nobler than that. That's the kind of thing _they_ would do," he said bitterly, as his memories from erased time returned. "I went to them in peace, and they threw me in prison without an accusation or any opportunity to explain myself. Because they themselves operate with treachery and brutality, are they quick to accuse others of doing so as well?"

"Calm yourself," said Impa gently. "We must focus on the present, and not on the past—or the undone past. As things are now, the Gerudo emissaries have ceased their visits to Hyrule since the death of the king. We are assured, though, that they have not given up their pursuit of an answer. Can you really blame them, knowing how little they know?"

"No, I don't," Link conceded. He knew Impa was right.

"This is particularly why the princess welcomes the Lord Declan's proposal," Impa continued.

Link groaned inside. He had almost forgotten about Lord Declan. He could not tell why the man's name affected him negatively.

"Radnor isn't remarkably large," Impa went on, "but—should things come to this—it could give the Gerudo a good fight, even without Hylian assistance."

"Then war is a possibility?" Link asked, his eyes widening.

"War is always a possibility," Impa said soberly. "Now, it is not one we are looking at very closely, if that's what you're asking. But it is never to be forgotten—precautions must be taken, if wisdom is to be sought."

"But what about Nabooru?" Link asked in dismay. "Would Hyrule ask her to turn against her own people?"

"Would she?" Impa questioned. "She refused to serve Ganondorf, but she is very much a Gerudo. I am sure she devotedly awaits the arrival of the Gerudo king as much as the others do, and I do not think she has any love for Hylians."

"No!" said Link firmly, leaning forward in his seat. "No. We didn't suffer so much together just so we could turn on each other. We sealed Ganondorf away to bring peace to the world—if we fought each other, it would be as though he still ruled!"

Link shut his mouth then, feeling shaken. _Am I getting carried away unnecessarily?_ he wondered. _Or is Ganondorf not as gone as we thought?_

"Calm yourself, Link," Impa said again. "We do not want war. The main purpose and hope of the alliance between Hyrule and Radnor is to deter war. Our hope is that the Gerudo will be less likely to attack Hyrule if nearby Radnor is ready and willing to come to Hyrule's defense."

Link said nothing. He had read about wars. All sorts of diplomatic precautions were always taken, and then one small offense would burst the kindling into flame. His mother had died because of a war.

"Is there really no time for me to speak with Zelda?" he asked. He felt selfish for asking, yet he longed for a sense of direction he was sure only she could give.

"Not unless you would deprive her of sleep, and that I cannot allow," replied Impa. "But I will set up lodgings for you here if you would care for them."

Link hid his disappointment at not being able to meet with Zelda. "Thank you, Impa. I would appreciate that very much." He looked down at the world below. "I think I'll spend some time in town today," he said. He hoped a pleasant excursion in Castle Town would divert his attention from the day's unpleasant revelations.

**A/N: I'm really trying to balance Link's character. I want him to be the noble hero from the game, but I also want him to have more human emotions (that sometimes cloud his judgment), both positive and negative. Yet I don't want him so overcome by emotions that he acts like a whiny little girl. My solution is reveal many of his thoughts. I think it's safe to assume he does a lot of thinking, as he is so silent in the game. But I don't want to make him an emotionless legend from a stained-glass window, either. I hope I'm doing a decent job at this...**


End file.
